Wireless audio speakers may provide a user with untethered listening experiences via devices such as wireless headphones, earbuds, or in-ear monitors. Such audio devices may include a battery, which may be charged using wired means, such as conductive charging via a charging plug/port, or wireless charging, such as inductive or resonant charging.
Bone-conduction transducers vibrate a listener's bone structure (e.g., portions of a person's skull) to provide perceivable audio signals via the inner ear.